Lucky Wish,Book 1
by DragonBoneGoddness20
Summary: Be careful what you wish for it could turn out deadly - Yuriko Mori went to Hakoniwa Academy to find her missing sister who disappear 2 mouth ago. She must learn about Hakoniwa Academy secrets to help her find her sister with a help of Medaka and her friend will find her sister before it to late!
1. Wish 1:Rude Arrival

A young girl with short blue hair and blue eyes wearing school uniform with brown boot walk to Hakoniwa Academy. "So this is Hakoniwa Academy finally I can find my sister" She said to herself as she walk inside the academy. At the Chairman, She sat with the chairman of Hakoniwa academy as she bows "My name is Yuriko Mori, My hobbies are training, working out, cooking".

"Well Yuriko-kun it nice to meet you, I'm Hakama Shiranui the chairman of Hakoniwa Academy" Hakama smiled at her. "So Yuriko what bought you here?" he asked her.

"My younger sister went missing for two mouth and I'm here to look for her" Yuriko talked while remaining clam mind. "Her name is Rei Mori I bet you know her name".

"Oh Rei-Kun yes I know she is one of the best student but sadly nobody know where she is" Hakama said to her. "I hope you find your sister soon Yuriko-kun and here is your classroom number". Hakama give Yuriko a paper of room number as Yuriko bows and walk out. "So Oudo, What do you think of her".

A young male red eyes and yellow hair spiked up. His academy uniform has a tattered collar and lacks the tie, and the cuffs of his sleeves are designed to look like the kanji for king. He wears red earrings, a hooked skull necklace and a purple band around his neck. "So she really want to find her sister".

"Yes But she will never find her" Hakama smirks.

"I don't but she mean for real" Oudo Miyakonojou sighed.

Yuriko walk to year 2 class 11 as she enter the room and write her name on the bored as she bows to everyone. "My name is Yuriko Mori, I'm new student here please let get a long".

The teacher clap her hand to get as she smiled "ok class let welcome Yuriko-kun" said a young female with long black hair and blue eye wearing a black dress and black high heel and lab coat. "It nice to meet you I'm miss Kaede Oshiro I'm your homeroom teacher and math teacher" Kaede smiled. "Let see you are going to sit right to Rebecca Kennedy, Oh Rebecca".

"Yes Ma'am" Said a young girl with long sliver and blue hair wearing Hakoniwa Academy girl uniform as she stand up.

"You'll be siting with Rebecca" Kaede Oshiro point to Rebecca. "Oh Rebecca make sure you show Yuriko around". Rebecca nod.

Yuriko walk to her desk as she sat down right to Rebecca and class start. Hour pass as it was lunch time, Yuriko look out the window as she sigh. Rebecca walk up to her as she smiled at her. "I'm Rebecca Kennedy it nice to meet you Yuriko".

"Yea" Yuriko said as she stand up and walk out. "Coming Rebecca you are going to show me around the school".

"Right" Rebecca run up to Yuriko.

Rebecca and Yuriko walk the around the school as Yuriko stop at the door. Rebecca turn around as she run up to Yuriko. "That is the Student Council Room, That room the 99th student body president Medaka Kurokami". She point the box "Medaka put this box out so she can solve people problem".

Yuriko grab a note as she write it and put in the box. "Let go Rebecca".

"Ok" Rebecca said as she walk with her. Rebecca and Yuriko walk to the Gym as Rebecca open the door. Yuriko see basketball. "Yuriko welcome to my area, I'm the vice-captain of the Basketball Committees".

"I see" Yuriko said while tilt her head.

" _Well the following student please come to the student body council room, Yuriko Mori and Rebecca Kennedy please come the student council room"._

Yuriko and Rebecca walk to the student council room as they walk inside and see a young female very long purple hair the reaches down to her waist and bangs that barely overlap her red eyes, as well as a semi-straight ahoge. She has a beautiful body, and especially large breasts, which she has no scruples about showing off. Medaka's height is 166.2 cm (5'5), her weight is 56 kg (123.5 lbs), and her three measurements are B98-W59-H87,[1] making her bra size a J-cup in Japan. Medaka wears the uniform of the Student Council, black as opposed to the usual white. Her original uniform displays her impressive cleavage and has a shortened skirt and a young boy with strawberry-blond hair and blue eyes. He initially wore the standard men's uniform of Hakoniwa Academy, though after joining the Student Council, he changes to the Student Council uniform, black as opposed to the usual white. He sometimes wears his jersey underneath his jacket, though only rarely. The green armband signifying him as the general affairs manager is worn around his left arm. A young male with strawberry-blond hair and blue eyes. He initially wore the standard men's uniform of Hakoniwa Academy, though after joining the Student Council, he changes to the Student Council uniform, black as opposed to the usual white. He sometimes wears his jersey underneath his jacket, though only rarely. The green armband signifying him as the general affairs manager is worn around his left arm. A young male with shoulder-length blonde hair and yellow eyes. He initially wore the standard men's uniform of Hakoniwa Academy, though after joining the Student Council, he changes to the Student Council uniform, black as opposed to the usual white. Akune wears his uniform with the collar up and open and without the tie, both to imitate Medaka's own uniform and because he is a fan of Elvis Presley. The green armband signifying him as the secretary is worn around his left arm. And a young male with average height and an average build, with blue eyes and black hair. As a transfer student, he still wears the standard men's uniform of Suisou Academy; a black jacket with a white collar and five yellow buttons, and matching pants. He wears the blue armband signifying his position as Vice-President on his left arm as they look at Yuriko and Rebecca.

"Well so you're Yuriko Mori well it nice to meet you I'm Medaka Kurokami I'm 99th Student Council president" Medaka smiled.

"I'm Zenkichi Hitoyoshi" Zenkichi sighed.

"The name is Kouki Akune" Kouki wave.

"I'm the treasurer of the Student Council, Mogana Kikaijima" Mogana bows.

"[And I'm Vice-President of the Student Council under Medaka, Misogi Kumagawa]" Misogi smiled.

"Yuriko the 2nd year and Rebecca the 2nd year I got your request so tell us what is you want to get back" Medaka asked them.

"It not me it Yuriko" Rebecca point at Yuriko.

"My sister" Yuriko sighed. "Two months ago my sister was went to Hakoniwa Academy, Ever snice she went to this academy she never return back so I here to find her".

"[Your sister]" Misogi smirks. "[I sure that your sister is dead]".

Yuriko throw a knives at Misogi as Misogi duck and look at Yuriko feel a dark ora. "Say it again and I swear I will kill you".

Rebecca tap Yuriko back as she laughed "Umm Yuriko".

"Yuriko the 2nd year if you want to find your sister then join me" Medaka smiled at her.

Yuriko walk out as she turn around "I'll think about" she left the room.

Rebecca walk with her. Hour pass by, Yuriko sat on the couch in her apartment as her cellphone ring and answer, "Hello".

"Well hello Yuriko Mori it so nice to meet you" A young woman voice talked with a happy tone.

"Who the fuck is this" Yuriko growled.

"Now now don't be rude" she laughed. "I'm Najimi Ajimu the founder of Hakoniwa Academy. I heard you are looking for you sister well today is your lucky day I know where she is".

Yuriko was shock to heard that Najimi know where her sister is. "WHERE IS SHE TELL ME NOW" She yelled.

"Oh cool your jet I'll tell if you beat me and everyone" Najimi giggled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yuriko asked her with anger tone.

"Let make a deal if you can any Special, Abnormal, Minus, Not Equal and Zero I'll tell you where your sister is do we have a deal". Najimi giggled.

"Deal but you better tell me where she is got it" Yuriko growled.

"Don't worry I tell but your first match will begin tomorrow" Najimi said. "Tomorrow you will go to the gym a face the basketball all-star I won't tell you her name but you already know here well Yuriko talked again bye bye from now" Najimi hang up on her.

Yuriko call Medaka as Medaka pick up "Hello".

"Hey Medaka, I like you join in you" Yuriko said.

"I glad you made up your mind Yuriko the 2nd year" Medaka said with smiled.

"Yes First match start tomorrow" Yuriko said.

"I'll let the other know" Medaka said as Yuriko hang up.

Yuriko look out the window as she thought to herself 'Just wait for me I will find you'.

-In the lab-

Oudo walk in the lab as he look at the girl in the capsule and the touch the glass. "She here to look for you but I can't let out you're not ready". Oudo walk out the lab as he thought to himself _'I failed you once but I can't failed you again I want to save you'._


	2. Wish 2:Devil vs Fire Blazing Athena

One Day Later, Yuriko went to the Student Council Room as she knocks on the door "Medaka, it me Yuriko". "Yuriko the 2nd year please come in" Yuriko open the door as Medaka smiled at her "I'm so happy that join the council Yuriko the 2nd year".

"[So Who are you fighting Yuri-san]" Misogi asked her.

"It Rebecca Kennedy" Yuriko sighed.

"Rebecca the 2nd years, You're fighting her" Medaka look at Yuriko with shocked look on her face.

"Yes, does Najimi Ajimu ring a bell" Yuriko sat down and sighed.

"[Yes we all know her]" Misogi smiled at Yuriko.

"She called me last night" Yuriko look at up. "She said she know where my sister so makes a deal".

"And What That?" Zenkichi asked Yuriko.

"If I beat Special, Abnormal, Mines, Not Equal, and Zero she tells me where she is" Yuriko sighed. "So this is the only way I can her".

"Well then shall we go" Medaka smiled.

Everyone walk out to the gym as Yuriko look at the gym and hear crowed cheering. 'This is going to be hard' Yuriko thought to herself. Yuriko open the door as see the crowd of student cheering as Yuriko walk in and see Rebecca standing in the center with Keyblade in her hand. "Rebecca, I know I meet you but I have you it the only way I can find my sister".

"I know Yuriko but we have to fight" Rebecca point at Yuriko with angry glares. "I will beat you as vice-captain of Basketball committees I will beat".

"This is crazy" Kouki shook his head as he looks at Yuriko. "But you better win".

"[Don't worry Yuriko will win]" Misogi smirks. "It going to be fun".

"Ladies and Gentleman, it time for the main event" One of the student spoke in the mic. "in the right center, she blazing goddess of fire, give up for Rebecca Kennedy". The students cheer to Rebecca as he spoke. "And in the left center, the newcomer, give up for Yuriko Mori". The Student start to booing at Yuriko. "Now get start, Let's get ready to rumble". The Bell rang as Rebecca shoot fire out the Keyblade as Yuriko move fast as Yuriko throw knives at Rebecca got hit the on the legs.

"Oh Damn Yuriko is fast" Kouki clap his hand together.

"I check her info she has assassin skill" Mogana nods her head and pushed her glasses up. "But Rebecca….". Yuriko see Rebecca glow as her wound heal up and shoot fire ball at Yuriko but duck. "She heal her wound and boosted her fire magic".

"Surprise you didn't know that my wound heal fast did you" Rebecca rub her head as she holds a fire ball in her hand. "They called Fire blazing Athena for reason I control fire that I want end it now Yuriko".

"I can't do that Rebecca, I need to find my sister and I can't lose" Yuriko pull out a knives as she strike Rebecca but Rebecca block it. "I have to beat you to move".

"She will fight everyone" a dark skinned man with black hair done in cornrows. He has in total four silver piercings: one on each of his earlobes, one on his upper left ear, and one on his left eyebrow. He wears a tight black shirt with a white design similar to the jacket of Hakoniwa Academy's uniform. He also wears red shorts and red fingerless gloves watching the fight with a smirks on his face. "I just can't wait to fight that girl; don't you think Oudo".

"You might say that Shigusa Takachiho" Oudo watch the fight. "It seem that Rebecca have the upper hand".

"So that mean that new girl is going to lose this fight, that suck" Shigusa sighed.

"But she might win" Oudo watch the fight more.

Yuriko and Rebecca keep slashing at each other as Yuriko was cover in cut on her body but Rebecca is unharmed _. 'Damn, I'm going to lose if I don't come up with plan'_ Yuriko thought to herself and move back and pants heavily _'Think Yuriko think, Rebecca must a weakness but what'_. She thinks hard as Rebecca move up to Yuriko with the fire ball in hand as it got bigger as Yuriko was shocked _'Water that it water burn out fire'_. Yuriko used her mines as she moves the water and splash on Rebecca as her ball disappear. "Got you now".

"What the hell" Rebecca yelled as her power weaking and Yuriko throws knives at Rebecca as she yelled in pain. "My fire magic why can I used it".

"Because I knew your weakness" Yuriko pull 5 knives as Rebecca got up and point her Keyblade at her. "Rebecca forgive me but I have to beat you".

" _YURIKO"_

" _REBECCA"_

Yuriko and Rebecca change at each other as Rebecca slashed at Yuriko but she dodged her attacked "Assassin Attack # 11: Dragon Enteral" Yuriko throws 100 knives as it flew down and stroke at Rebecca as she fell down unconscious as Yuriko pants heavily. Everyone was shocked that Rebecca lost to Yuriko as the one of the student spoke "Winner Yuriko Mori" Everyone went crazy as Yuriko walk up to Rebecca "Rebecca". Rebecca open as she sits up and look around.

"That right I lost" Rebecca rub her head as Yuriko help her up. "Yuriko"

"That was one hella of a fight" Yukiko pat her head as Rebecca start to cry.

"Damn the new girl won the fight" Shigusa smirks lightly.

Oudo walk out of the gym with Shigusa as he thinks himself 'This is going to be fun'.

 _ **-In the nurse office-**_

"[Yuri-san was awesome]" Misogi smiled happily. "[Yuri-san is cool]".

"Shut up ass" Yuriko sighed as she was patch up.

"Yuriko the 2nd your need to get some rest" Medaka smiled. "Beside you'll be living with someone".

Yuriko sighed as she walks to her apartment as she walks in her apartment. "Welcome home Yuriko" Rebecca smiled and hugs Yuriko. "Rebecca what you doing her".

"Medaka let me join the Student Council and I'm your roommates" Rebecca smiled happily.

"The Fuck" Yuriko yelled in shocked. "That was Medaka meant".

"We are going to be great friend" Rebecca smiled happily.

-Later that night-

Yuriko's phone ring as she answers it "Hello".

"Great Job! Yuriko you did good in your fight" Najimi giggled.

"Whatever" Yuriko sighed.

"Well your next battle is going to start soon" Najimi spoke. "She is the rocker from hell with her voice, she can knock everyone out, her name is Ai Sakamoto she is known as Music Crusher so bye for now".

Yuriko hung up as she sighed look outside 'Hang on rei I will find you".

 _ **-In the music room-**_

A dark figure looks at her guitar and smirks "Well Well I'm going to have fun" She laughed "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha"


End file.
